Le Gui Ensorcelé
by FidelitasInfinite
Summary: "Les branches de gui sont dotées du sortilège Magnetum, le sortilège d'aimantation, qui s'enclenche lorsque deux personnes passent sous la plante. Ces deux personnes seront donc prises dans une sorte de champ de force, et ne pourront plus s'éloigner du gui, ni d'à moins d'un mètre l'une de l'autre, à condition de s'embrasser."
1. Une Très Mauvaise Idée

○** L'histoire se passe après la guerre. Tous les élèves de Septième année ont été obligés de la redoubler, et Ron et Hermione n'ont toujours eu qu'une relation amicale.**

○** Je déteste les fautes d'orthographe mais il peut m'arriver d'en faire. Si vous en trouvez, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler :)**

○** La photo a été trouvée sur le Tumblr de _quueeestion_, qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de l'utiliser. Je n'ai pas fait le montage moi-même !**

**DISCLAMER : Je ne fait aucun profit quant à la publication de cette histoire. Tous les droits sont réservés à J.K. Rowling et Warner Bros.**

* * *

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et jeta un timide coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir, qui lui renvoya un regard peu assuré. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et tira sur sa robe couleur pêche, qui à l'avant lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, mais tombait à l'arrière jusqu'à ses pieds en une traînée de fin tissu vaporeux. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à exécuter toutes sortes de sortilèges plus complexes les uns que les autres, elle était parvenue à transformer ses épais cheveux ébouriffés en de belles boucles anglaises qui tombaient en cascade sur ses pâles épaules nues. Elle finit par pousser un soupir et s'assit mollement sur son lit, tripotant nerveusement ses ongles qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ronger.

Un bal de Noël.

C'était une très mauvaise idée. La dernière fois qu'elle avait assisté à un bal de l'école, lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, cela avait été comme un rêve qui avait vite tourné au cauchemar.

Ginny, dont la robe d'un rouge profond s'accordait avec la couleur flamboyante de sa chevelure rousse, se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

— Je n'en reviens toujours pas que ce soit une idée de McGonagall, soupira-t-elle. Je pensais que le bal d'il y a quatre ans lui avait suffi.

— Il faut croire que non... répondit Hermione.

Un bal de Noël n'était pas coutume à Poudlard, en dehors d'événements importants. Le professeur McGonagall avait pourtant décidé d'en organiser un cette année, sans doute pour essayer de faire oublier les tragiques événements de l'année précédente, gravés dans la mémoire de certains élèves.

— Lavande aurait adoré ça… murmura soudain Parvati Patil d'une voix pleine de trémolos en s'observant à son tour dans la glace.

— Lavande aurait voulu qu'on en profite, la consola doucement Ginny.

— Je... je sais, renifla Parvati. C'est juste que... faire tout ça... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'était le genre de choses qui lui auraient donné le sourire, sanglota-t-elle.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce. Hermione fixa ses pieds encore nus et se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue en se demandant s'il restait quelques Élixirs d'Euphorie dans les réserves de Slughorn, qu'elle aurait pu discrètement verser dans les verres de ses amies, et notamment dans le sien. Elle pria intérieurement pour que l'ambiance dans la Grande Salle soit meilleure que celle dans le dortoir, car au train où allaient les choses, ce bal aurait totalement l'effet inverse que celui espéré sur le moral des élèves.

— Vous savez quoi, intervint soudain Katie Bell sur le ton de la confidence, ce qui lui valut un regard plein de reconnaissance de la part d'Hermione. J'ai entendu dire que cette année, ils avaient placé des branches de gui ensorcelé un peu partout dans la Grande Salle.

— Du gui ensorcelé ? demanda Ginny en haussant les sourcils. C'est quoi le principe ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione.

Celle-ci fit une grimace avant d'expliquer :

— Les branches de gui sont dotées du sortilège Magnetum, le sortilège d'aimantation, qui s'enclenche lorsque deux personnes passent sous la plante. Ces deux personnes seront donc prises dans une sorte de champ de force, et ne pourront plus s'éloigner du gui, ni d'à moins d'un mètre l'une de l'autre, à condition de s'embrasser.

— Mais... c'est horrible ! s'écria Ginny, mortifiée.

Hermione hocha les épaules.

— Le gui est également doté d'un sortilège de compatibilité. Il n'y a pas de hasard, et il ne piégera pas deux personnes totalement divergentes, comme des gens d'une même famille par exemple, ou des ennemis de longue date, car ces deux-là se retrouveraient bloqués pour plusieurs heures, selon la puissance de l'enchantement. Seul un baiser étant un minimum sincère peut briser le sortilège d'aimantation.

Les filles poussèrent en cœur un soupir de soulagement tellement théâtral qu'Hermione esquissa un sourire en coin.

— Ouf. Encore heureux, sinon avec la chance que j'ai, je me serais retrouvée coincée avec Goyle ! pouffa Ginny, ce qui entraîna des éclats de rires de la part des autres et remonta le moral d'Hermione.

Finalement, cette soirée ne serait peut-être pas si catastrophique qu'elle en avait l'air.

* * *

À huit heures précises, tous les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, accompagnés de leurs partenaires. Naturellement, Ginny était au bras d'Harry, et Hermione et Ron avaient d'un commun accord décidé de s'y rendre ensemble en tant qu'amis, ceci leur évitant chacun bien des problèmes et angoisses pour trouver un partenaire. Comme plusieurs années auparavant, la Grande Salle avait été magnifiquement décorée, et était presque méconnaissable. Le sol scintillait, couvert d'une couche de givre magique, sur lequel on ne glissait pas. D'immenses miroirs avaient été placés sur les murs ainsi que des rubans rouges. D'épais flocons de neige tombaient du plafond magique, mais se désintégraient avant d'avoir pu atteindre les élèves. Hermione remarqua plusieurs branches de gui qui flottaient paisiblement au-dessus de la salle, et un léger sourire apparu aux coins de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut deux élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle se retrouver face à face, coincés sous l'une d'elles, les joues écarlates et s'échangeant des regards terrifiés.

— Je ne savais pas que McGonagall avait décidé de jouer les entremetteuses, ricana Ron en suivant son regard, avant que le sien ne se pose sur le buffet vers lequel il se dirigea aussitôt d'un pas déterminé.

Hermione sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, puis pencha la tête en arrière, réalisant qu'une branche de gui flottait non loin d'elle.

— _Alors ça, c'est fourbe,_ murmura-t-elle à elle-même avant de faire deux pas en arrière.

Les plantes se _déplaçaient._ Elle se demanda de combien de sorts exactement ces petites saletés étaient pourvues, et décida de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre Ron qui en était déjà à son troisième petit four, lorsqu'elle heurta si violemment quelqu'un qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre, perchée sur des escarpins auxquels elle n'était pas habituée. Elle allait s'excuser, lorsqu'elle leva la tête et se retrouva face à face avec...

— Malefoy ! hoqueta-t-elle.

— Granger ! souffla-t-il, apparemment tout aussi abasourdi qu'elle.

C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire qu'elle se retrouvait confrontée à lui. Il y avait bien longtemps que ce dernier avait cessé ses remarques sournoises sur son statut sanguin et ses moqueries méprisantes envers Ron et Harry. Il les avait tout simplement ignorés, comme il avait également ignoré le reste de ses camarades. Cela convenait parfaitement à Hermione, qui avait décidé de ne plus prêter attention à lui, et était bien décidée à ne plus jamais le revoir, une fois ses études à Poudlard terminées. Le père de Drago avait été condamné à plusieurs années de prison à Azkaban, qui heureusement pour lui n'était désormais plus gardée par les Détraqueurs.

Hermione et Malefoy échangèrent un regard surpris, et pour la première fois, Hermione ne put déceler de la haine dans ses iris gris et froids, ce qui lui fit malgré elle plisser les paupières pour tenter d'y trouver la moindre once de dégoût, mais il se contenta de la balayer rapidement du regard de la tête aux pieds d'un air stupéfait.

— Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à articuler, avant de faire

instinctivement un pas en arrière pour mettre un espace entre eux.

La confusion s'estompa presque aussitôt du visage pâle du jeune homme, qui lui lança un regard mauvais qu'Hermione accueillit presque avec soulagement. Non pas que ses anciennes persécutions lui avaient manquées, mais elle préférait tout de même cela au désarroi dans lequel un changement d'attitude de sa part aurait pu la mettre.

— Je profite de la soirée Granger, comme tout le monde ici.

— Non, je veux dire… commença-t-elle avant de se raviser. En effet, étant donné son comportement depuis Septembre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se montre au bal, mais il était vrai que tout monde avait le droit d'y assister, en particulier ceux qui avaient été le plus touchés par la guerre, et il fallait bien avouer que Malefoy n'avait pas été épargné. Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle en faisant un pas pour le contourner.

C'est alors qu'elle se sentit soudain stoppée dans son élan par une force invisible. Elle s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils, et réitéra une tentative pour s'éloigner, mais elle fut cette fois-ci repoussée juste devant Malefoy.

— Ne me dîtes pas que… commença-t-elle en levant lentement la tête, imitée par le Serpentard, qui lui aussi avait tenté de s'écarter, sans grand succès.

D'un vert étincelant et dotée de nombreuses petites billes blanches, une branche de gui flottait tranquillement au-dessus d'eux.

— _Merde,_ lâcha Malefoy, ce qui lui aurait valu un regard désapprobateur de la part d'Hermione, si celle-ci n'avait pas été trop occupée à essayer vainement de passer à travers le champ magnétique qui les retenait à présent prisonniers.

—_ Pas... Possible... Pas... Maintenant... Pas... Lui..._ fulminait-elle en faisant un pas inutile qui la ramenait malgré elle à sa place initiale entre chaque mot.

Voyant que ses efforts étaient sans succès, elle finit par abandonner, et s'apprêta à fouiller ses poches pour y trouver sa baguette magique et tenter d'annuler le sortilège, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle portait une robe et qu'elle n'avait donc pas prit la peine de s'encombrer de sa baguette. Elle se retourna à contre cœur vers Drago, à qui elle avait tourné le dos durant sa tentative d'évasion, et ferma les yeux en poussant un long soupir avant de lui demander, le plus calmement possible :

— S'il te plaît Malefoy, dis-moi que tu as ta baguette sur toi.

Elle rouvrit les paupières pour pouvoir déterminer sa réponse dans son regard avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et répondit de son habituelle voix traînante qui vrilla les oreilles d'Hermione :

— C'est inutile, Granger. Le sortilège est trop puissant. Même un professeur ne pourrait pas–

— Je sais que même un professeur ne pourrait pas le conjurer ! le coupa Hermione d'une voix aiguë qui résonna dans la salle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle put distinguer plusieurs têtes se tourner vers eux et quelques rires appréciateurs parvinrent également à ses oreilles. Magnifique. Voilà que maintenant, ils avaient un public. Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et elle aperçut un léger sourire en coin se former sur les lèvres de Malefoy.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? gronda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Il faut bien dire que tu es hilarante, Granger, répondit-il d'un ton détaché, les mains plongées avec désinvolture dans les poches de son costume noir.

— Si jamais tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué, _on est piégés Malefoy !_ s'emporta-t-elle.

— En effet, répondit-il d'une voix étrangement calme, ce qui lui attira l'attention d'Hermione.

— Eh bien, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, répondit-elle en contrôlant sa voix du mieux possible, le seul moyen que nous ayons pour sortir de là, c'est de–

— De s'embrasser. Je le sais, la coupa-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, imperturbable, alors qu'une petite foule commençait à s'entasser autour d'eux.

Elle soutint son regard, sa poitrine se levant et s'affaissant au rythme de sa respiration forte attisée par la panique et la colère, qui se stoppa net alors qu'elle ouvrit une bouche offusquée en réalisant pourquoi Malefoy semblait aussi tranquille.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant instinctivement un pas en arrière qui la ramena exactement à un mètre de Malefoy, le point le plus loin possible de lui qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

— Oh allez, Granger. Ce ne sont que deux lèvres qui se touchent, soupira-t-il, donnant l'air de parler à une petite fille capricieuse.

— C'est hors de question, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. Jamais, ajouta-t-elle après une courte pause.

— Tu as une meilleure solution peut-être ? demanda-t-il en écartant ses bras de chaque côté. Ou bien tu préfères qu'on reste coincés ici pendant des heures ? ajouta-t-il en les laissant retomber le long de son corps.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres. Elle devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Rester à proximité de Malefoy pendant plusieurs heures était loin de l'enchanter, mais poser ses lèvres sur les siennes n'était pas plus engageant.

— Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen... murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

— Hermione? lança soudain une voix familière au beau milieu de la foule, qui s'écarta pour laisser passer son propriétaire. Qu'est-ce que... Malefoy ? s'étouffa Harry en émergeant entre deux élèves de Serdaigle.

— Harry ! s'écria Hermione, qui fit un pas en avant pour se jeter à son cou, mais fut brutalement freinée par le sortilège, comme si un mur invisible les séparait.

Elle poussa une lamentation et lança un regard suppliant à son meilleur ami, dont les yeux verts faisaient rapidement la navette entre elle et Drago. Ginny se fraya également un chemin et s'immobilisa auprès de son petit ami. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour comprendre exactement ce qui était en train de se passer, et elle s'écria d'un ton horrifié :

— Tu es bloquée sous le gui ensorcelé ! … _Avec Malefoy !_

Hermione se sentit rougir de honte et grimaça avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

— Mais, ce n'est pas possible, balbutia Ginny. Tu m'as dit toi-même que le gui ne pouvait pas enchaîner deux personnes totalement incompatibles ! Ou alors, ça voudrait dire que Malefoy et toi...

— Non ! la coupa brusquement Hermione avant qu'elle n'en dise trop. Il y a forcément une erreur ; l'enchantement a dû être mal exécuté, ou...

— Je vous demande pardon, Miss Granger ? lança soudain une petite voix aiguë dans son dos. Hermione se figea et pivota lentement sur elle-même avant de baisser les yeux vers le minuscule professeur Flitwick, qui avait lui aussi franchit la mêlée qui se pressait autour d'eux et semblait s'élargir à vue d'œil. Je me suis chargé personnellement d'enchanter chaque branche de gui se trouvant dans cette salle en ce moment. Je peux par conséquent vous assurer que chaque sortilège, et en _particulier_ celui de compatibilité, ont été exécutés à la perfection.

Hermione cligna des yeux et resta silencieuse, alors que des murmures se propageaient déjà dans la foule qui était restée calme durant l'explication du directeur de Serdaigle.

— Professeur, commença-t-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, je ne cherche pas à remettre en question vos talents d'enchanteur, c'est pourquoi je me demandais s'il vous serait possible, éventuellement, de rompre le sortilège de façon à ce que Malefoy et moi-même puissions en être définitivement libérés, sans avoir à faire quelque chose que, j'en suis certaine, nous regretterions tous les deux, finit-elle en se retournant pour lancer un regard entendu au blond.

— Je regrette Miss Granger, mais vous savez probablement aussi bien que moi qu'il est impossible de défaire ce sortilège. Les seuls moyens dont vous disposez pour vous en détacher seraient d'attendre que son effet s'estompe de lui-même, ou bien tout simplement de faire ce que celui-ci attend de vous.


	2. La Persuasion du Serpent

Hermione sentit des larmes de rage et de honte lui monter aux yeux devant l'injustice et l'humiliation que provoquait cette situation. Cependant, sa fierté l'aida à les ravaler, et elle se tourna vers Harry, espérant trouver une once de réconfort dans son regard, mais elle ne rencontra que des yeux élargis par l'ébahissement. Pleine d'espoir, elle reporta son attention sur Ginny, mais celle-ci était aussi impuissante que son ami, et elle et lui accorda seulement un faible sourire mêlé à de la pitié.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et soupira. En première année, Hermione était parvenue à affronter des épreuves mises au point par les professeurs dans le but de stopper un sorcier adulte et extrêmement expérimenté d'atteindre la Pierre Philosophale. En deuxième année, elle avait réussi à concocter du Polynectar, l'une des potions les plus difficiles à réaliser. En troisième année elle avait utilisé son remonteur de temps pour sauver la vie de plusieurs innocents, sans entraîner de paradoxe. En quatrième année, elle avait aidé Harry à la préparation de ses tâches pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. En cinquième année, elle s'était introduite au Département des Mystères avec les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore et avait dû combattre une bande de Mangemorts, et l'année passée elle avait participé à la destruction de plusieurs Horcruxes contenant une partie de l'âme du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait piégée sous une bête plante, confrontée à choisir entre embrasser un garçon qui l'avait persécutée toute son enfance, ou bien rester des heures en sa compagnie. Il fallait bien avouer que son amour-propre en prenait un sacré coup.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose frôler sa main. Elle sursauta car elle savait qu'une seule personne dans cette salle pouvait désormais l'atteindre, et fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Malefoy, à qui elle avait tourné le dos pendant une grande partie de sa réflexion intérieure. Un léger sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, Malefoy susurra d'une voix si basse qu'elle seule put l'entendre :

— Embrasse-moi, Granger.

Elle reprit sa main qu'il avait effleurée avec son pouce et secoua nerveusement la tête de gauche à droite, ses cheveux balayant ses épaules sur lesquelles on pouvait distinguer un début de chair de poule.

— Non, dit-elle simplement.

— Ce que tu peux être têtue, grommela-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, sérieusement agacé. Tu veux te débarrasser de moi pour toujours, oui ou non ?

— Oui, mais...

— Alors c'est le moment ou jamais, et c'est le moyen le plus rapide ! s'écria-t-il.

C'était de la ruse. Malefoy prenait la situation comme n'importe quel autre Serpentard l'aurait prise : comme un jeu. Malice, ambition, audace, persévérance et détermination, telles étaient les qualités de sa maison, qualités auxquelles il semblait particulièrement décidé à faire honneur.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Presque la moitié des élèves présents dans la salle les entouraient, leurs yeux faisant de curieux allers-retours entre lui et elle, avec amusement pour les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, mais inquiétude du côté des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. Elle poussa un long soupir et passa sa main derrière sa nuque, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, pesant les pours et les contres entre les deux choix qui s'offraient à présent à elle, lorsqu'elle entendit soudain Ginny parler d'une voix neutre :

— Fais-le.

Elle se retourna vers son amie qui la fixait d'un regard sérieux et inébranlable.

— Quoi ? s'exclama brusquement Harry avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, comme s'il se rendait soudain compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Non ! protesta-t-il en secouant vivement la tête.

— Harry... soupira Ginny en se tournant vers lui, posant une main rassurante sur son coude. C'est la seule solution. Hermione me l'a dit elle-même ; le sortilège a une marge de plusieurs heures. S'ils ne font rien, ils devront passer la _nuit_ dans la Grande Salle.

Harry écarquilla les yeux à l'idée de voir Hermione rester seule à quelques pas de Malefoy –_d'un Mangemort_– durant une nuit entière, et serra la mâchoire en regardant son amie d'un air désolé. Ginny, quant à elle, lui donna un léger mouvement de tête encourageant.

Hermione hocha elle aussi la tête, serra les poings et prit une longue bouffée d'oxygène pour chasser les larmes brûlantes qui commençaient malgré tout à naître aux coins de ses yeux.

— Très bien, dit-elle en gardant le contrôle de sa voix.

Des murmures parcoururent la foule d'élèves, et les battements de son cœur commencèrent à accélérer, alors que Malefoy lâchait un petit rire satisfait.

— Finissons-en, dit-il en s'approchant d'Hermione qui, par reflex, voulut faire un pas en arrière, mais fût ramenée vers lui par le sortilège.

Elle leva les yeux vers le visage du blond, qui faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle. Il avait laissé de côté son air narquois et ses pupilles étaient dilatées, alors qu'il semblait examiner son expression torturée, évaluant probablement les risques de se faire décocher un coup de poing en pleine figure comme en troisième année. Son regard d'acier la transperça et l'espace d'une seconde, elle eut l'impression que l'air dans ses poumons était devenu glacial, mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée aussi proche du Serpentard, et ce serait sûrement la première et dernière fois, aussi elle en profita pour observer les détails de son visage. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait bien changé depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans. Il avait gardé les mêmes yeux gris, mais la guerre leur avait laissé un vide étrange, un air presque mélancolique qu'il parvenait cependant toujours à cacher derrière son habituel masque d'arrogance. Sous ses yeux, un reste de cernes violacées qui commençaient seulement à s'estomper contrastait avec sa peau d'albâtre. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, probablement plus qu'ils n'étaient sensés l'être à cause de sa perte de poids durant leur sixième année, et il avait définitivement perdu toute sa rondeur d'enfant, la ligne de sa mâchoire étroite étant à présent aussi nette que ses hautes pommettes.

Hermione réalisa soudain qu'elle le dévisageait et elle cligna des yeux en se sentant rougir. Elle perçu un ricanement moqueur et eut à peine le temps de lui lancer un regard noir, car Malefoy se pencha brusquement vers elle, et sa bouche entra en contact avec la sienne avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle perçut des hoquets de stupeur et des chuchotements autour d'elle, alors qu'il plaçait une main sur sa nuque, sa paume étant aussi large que celle-ci, attirant son visage vers le sien. Elle eut tout juste le temps de distinguer une odeur de menthe poivrée mêlée, étrangement, à un zeste de pamplemousse, avant qu'il ne presse ses lèvres pâles et fraîches contre les siennes, roses et tièdes. Les paupières d'Hermione papillonnèrent et elle vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux, et elle décida donc de l'imiter pour s'épargner la vue de la foule d'élèves qui les observaient. Voyant cependant qu'il ne stoppait pas le baiser –au contraire même, il semblait appuyer ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une force croissante– elle chercha à l'aveuglette son torse sur lequel elle reposa ses paumes l'espace d'une seconde, avant de le pousser fermement en avant. Sa bouche se détacha enfin de la sienne et il fît deux pas en arrière. Ils se toisèrent pendant un moment, et il lui renvoya un regard impénétrable qu'elle ne put déchiffrer, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire froncer les sourcils et entrouvrir légèrement la bouche.

— _Hermione ?_ souffla Harry, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle avait presque réussi à oublier la présence de la cohue autour d'eux.

Malefoy tourna la tête vers Harry et lui jeta un regard mauvais, comme si celui-ci avait interrompu une importante conversation silencieuse.

Hermione de son côté, poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était terminé, ils avaient fait ce que le sortilège attendait d'eux, ils étaient désormais libres. Elle sourit à Harry et Ginny puis lâcha un petit rire nerveux avant de se diriger vers eux pour les prendre dans ses bras dans une impulsion de tendresse.

Mais elle fut freinée dans son élan par la même sensation que précédemment, comme si elle et Malefoy étaient aimantés et que le moindre pas les éloignant l'un de l'autre ne faisait que les ramener plus près. Son sourire naissant s'estompa aussitôt et elle sentit la panique l'envahir.

— Non, murmura-t-elle en refaisant un pas vers ses amis, sans succès. Elle regarda en direction du Serpentard qui était resté parfaitement immobile. Il fronça les sourcils, des ridules d'incompréhension apparaissant sur son front habituellement si lisse.

— Malefoy, supplia Hermione d'une voix tremblante, s'il-te-plaît.

_Fais quelque chose._

Il hocha la tête, comprenant la détresse de la jeune fille, et fit un pas lent dans la direction opposée. Hermione le regarda se battre un instant contre le champ magnétique, puis il fut brutalement repoussé à sa place habituelle. Il serra la mâchoire avec colère et passa une main furieuse dans ses cheveux clairs.

— Je... je ne comprends pas, chuchota Hermione, on a fait ce qu'il fallait, on a fait ce que le sortilège attendait de nous ! Pourquoi est-ce que l'on est encore bloqués ? demanda-t-elle au petit professeur Flitwick, qui lui aussi semblait perplexe, ce qui ne fut pas pour rassurer la brune.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, et s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'Hermione aperçut un chapeau pointu se frayer un passage parmi les élèves qui s'entassaient autour d'eux.

— Écartez-vous ! Laissez moi passer ! Mais au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici… fulmina le professeur McGonagall en apparaissant soudain entre deux quatrièmes années. Miss Granger ? s'étonna-t-elle en posant son regard sur Hermione. Monsieur Malefoy ? ajouta-t-elle, encore plus surprise, en découvrant Drago qui se tenait à quelques pas d'Hermione. Elle leva les yeux et pinça ses lèvres en découvrant qu'ils étaient piégés sous une branche de gui. Mais…, souffla-t-elle en regardant tour à tour la Gryffondor et le Serpentard, c'est impossible…

— Ils viennent de s'embrasser, l'informa le Poufsouffle de quatrième année à sa droite, ce qui lui valut un regard reconnaissant de la part d'Hermione, pourtant ils ne peuvent toujours pas s'éloigner.

McGonagall toisa le "couple" avec surprise et se tourna vers le directeur de Serdaigle.

— Pourquoi le baiser n'aurait-il pas rompu le sortilège ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Le professeur Flitwick haussa les épaules, prit au dépourvu.

— Parce qu'il n'était pas sincère, intervint soudain une petite voix fluette.

D'un même mouvement, Hermione, Drago, les élèves et les professeurs se tournèrent tous vers Luna Lovegood.

— Comment ça, Luna ? demanda Ginny.

— C'est simple, pourtant, répondit la blonde en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un air rêveur. Le sortilège de compatibilité piège deux personnes qui auraient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, même si ceux-ci sont profondément enfouis. Pour que le sortilège les libère, ils doivent faire faire à leurs sentiments, autrement dit, leur baiser doit être sincère.

Un long et lourd silence suivit ses paroles. Hermione pleurait. Elle sentit le regard de ses camarades sur elle, alors qu'elle laissait couler librement des larmes salées le long de ses joues.

— Dix points pour Serdaigle, se contenta de murmurer le professeur McGonagall.

— Vous pouvez bien faire quelque chose, non ? lâcha la voix traînante de Malefoy. Vous êtes la directrice, vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser là toute la nuit ! s'emporta-t-il.

— Monsieur Malefoy, le statut de directrice ne me donne pas plus de pouvoir que mes collègues, répliqua sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Le plus compétent dans cette salle en matière de sortilèges est le professeur Flitwick, et croyez-moi que si celui-ci avait pu vous sortir de là plus tôt, vous et Miss Granger seriez déjà hors de portée l'un de l'autre depuis bien longtemps, or comme vous pouvez le voir ce n'est pas le cas.

— Alors, que faisons-nous, Minerva ? interrogea le professeur Flitwick.

— Ce que nous avons fait la dernière fois, répondit simplement la directrice.

— La dernière fois ? répéta Harry. Ça s'est déjà produit ?

La vieille femme se contenta de lui sourire.

— C'est exact, Monsieur Potter. Et maintenant, ajouta-t-elle, tout le monde retourne à son dortoir respectif.

De vives protestations accueillirent ces dernières paroles, ce à quoi le professeur McGonagall répondit :

— Si vous n'étiez pas restés planté là à observer vos camarades comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires bêtes de foire, la fête aurait pu continuer, mais de toute évidence, leur situation vous intéresse plus que le bal lui-même, et puisqu'ils vont devoir passer le reste de la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit ici, je vous suggère d'aller vous coucher. La fête est terminée.


	3. À la Belle Étoile

_"Jusqu'aux étoiles pourpres et mortes, aux nébuleuses instables à en mettre le feu aux océans, jusqu'à des empires de verre, des civilisations de pensée pure; et tout un univers terrifiant et merveilleux __**d'impossibilités**__."_

— Le Onzième Docteur

* * *

— Tu voudrais bien arrêter de bouger ? J'essaie de dormir, figure-toi !

— Si tu ne t'étais pas trouvé sur mon chemin, on en serait pas là, Malefoy ! répliqua Hermione en se tournant de l'autre côté, dos à lui, et en essayant tant bien que mal de remonter son sac de couchage jusqu'à ses épaules.

Il devait être près de minuit. Les élèves avaient finalement quitté la salle, sous les ordres du professeur McGonagall, qui avait fait apparaître deux matelas recouverts de sacs de couchages. Ils se trouvaient à exactement un mètre de l'autre, c'était le plus loin possible que leur accordait l'enchantement, et ils avaient tous les deux poussé un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que celui-ci leur permettait tout de même de se mettre en position allongée, sans leur bloquer le dos ou les empêcher d'étendre leurs jambes. Laisser Hermione seule n'avait pas été facile pour Harry, ainsi que pour Ron qui avait fini par lui aussi se rendre de compte de ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'il avait découvert que son amie était prisonnière, il était devenu écarlate et avait foncé sur le Serpentard sans réfléchir, ce qui lui avait valu une expulsion violente de la part du sortilège, qui apparemment agissait aussi comme un bouclier protecteur, un peu à la manière dont la limite d'âge de Dumbledore avait éjecté les jumeaux Weasley en quatrième année.

— Attention Granger, menaça-t-il. Nous sommes seuls, et je pourrais _accidentellement_ t'étrangler.

— McGonagall a prévenu les portraits. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'elle nous laisserait seuls sans surveillance ? riposta-t-elle. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce en se retournant vers lui, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

— Ah oui ? répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Même ça, ça te fou pas un peu la chair de poule ? dit-il en relevant sa manche, et elle aperçut la marque noire onduler sur son avant-bras pâle tendu vers elle, à la faible lumière des étoiles et galaxies du plafond magique.

— Non, répondit-elle à voix basse.

Le visage de Malefoy, qui la fixait en semblant espérer produire un élan de peur chez elle, se détendit soudain. Il la fixa pendant un moment sans ciller, alors qu'elle se contentait d'observer la marque sombre sur son bras. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et tendit doucement sa main vers le bras du garçon. Il ne l'écarta pas, et elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil : il continuait de regarder son visage, malgré son mouvement. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura alors sa peau tatouée, étrangement douce, et fût surprise de le voir rester immobile.

— Ça ne te fait pas mal ? demanda-t-elle en ramenant sa main sous son oreiller.

Malefoy l'observa et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre :

— Non. Plus maintenant.

Il y eut un long silence pesant, pendant lequel Hermione se demanda s'il ne s'était pas endormi, lorsqu'il reprit :

— Et toi ?

Hermione leva les sourcils, étonnée de sa question. Il se rappelait donc du jour où sa tante l'avait torturée au manoir.

— Plus maintenant, répondit-elle en reprenant ses mots.

Elle bailla et ferma les yeux. Elle était fatiguée, fatiguée de ce bal, fatiguée de cette branche de gui qui flottait toujours au-dessus d'eux comme pour les narguer, ne laissant seulement tomber une des ses boules blanche à chaque heure qui passait, comme pour leur rappeler leur incapacité à briser un sortilège que même des Moldus auraient pu conjurer.

Elle était sur le point de s'endormir, lorsque Malefoy se mit à remuer en poussant des petits soupirs agacés.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Matelas. Inconfortable, grogna-t-il.

— Oh, s'il te plaît. Harry et Ron ont dû dormir dans des conditions bien pires que celles-ci, et ils ne se sont jamais plains.

— Tu sais, ricana-t-il, tu parles toujours de Potter comme s'il était mon opposé. Mais en fait, lui et moi on se ressemble, en quelque sorte.

— Je te demande pardon ? répondit-elle avec un rire moqueur. Harry et toi n'avez strictement rien en commun.

— On n'avait pas le choix, Granger. Potter s'est battu parce que pour lui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, et sa seule chance de survie. J'ai rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour les mêmes raisons. Pour me protéger, moi et ma famille. Sauf qu'il était du bon côté, et moi du mauvais. Mais de toute façon, je l'ai toujours été pour toi, hein ?

— Malefoy. Tu délires. Endors-toi.

— Tu t'es déjà posée la question, Granger ? demanda-t-il en l'ignorant.

— Quelle question ? soupira-t-elle d'un ton las en fermant les yeux.

— De nous.

— Il n'y a pas de _« nous »_ qui tienne, Malefoy, répondit catégoriquement Hermione en rouvrant brusquement ses paupières, trouvant qu'il devenait dangereusement trop sentimental à son goût. Tu le sais très bien, tu as toujours été très clair à ce propos, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amer, car, elle le savait, même si elle refuserait toujours de l'admettre à qui que ce soit, y compris elle-même, elle s'était en effet déjà posée la question.

C'était le genre de question que n'importe quelle adolescente, Moldue ou sorcière, arrivait un jour à se poser tard dans la nuit, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil. Restée là, étendue dans son lit à fixer le plafond dans l'obscurité, et à se demander, la fatigue laissant tomber les barrières qu'elle s'imposait habituellement, si l'impossible était possible.

— Je veux dire, continua-t-il, si tu n'avais pas été à Gryffondor, et si je n'avais pas été un Serpentard. Si je n'avais pas été un Sang-Pur, et si tu n'avais pas été une…

Il s'arrêta soudain, laissant sa phrase en suspens, cherchant les mots corrects.

— Une_ infâme_ Sang-de-Bourbe ? siffla Hermione en appuyant volontairement sur le mot « infâme », pour reprendre l'adjectif qu'il avait autrefois tant utilisé.

Elle n'avait jamais, pas une seule fois oublié ces moments où il l'avait insultée. Elle sentit la cicatrice de son avant-bras la picoter, et plaça involontairement sa main sur sa peau pour étouffer une douleur qui n'était sans doute que l'œuvre de son imagination, lui rappelant que ces mots seraient pour toujours gravés dans sa chair.

— Non, marmonna Drago après être resté silencieux pendant quelques longues secondes, ayant observé à la faible lueur bleutée du plafond étoilé le geste inconscient mais révélateur de la jeune fille, ne dis pas ça.

— Quoi ? hoqueta-t-elle. Ce n'est plus ton insulte favorite ?

— Tu sais très bien que non, gronda-t-il. Je ne l'ai plus jamais utilisée depuis... depuis...

— Depuis la guerre, finit-elle.

— Entre autres, répondit-il d'une voix devenue soudain dure.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant quel événement précis aurait pu pousser Malefoy à renoncer à l'utilisation de ce terme qui lui avait toujours semblé si cher. Puis, un éclair lui traversa l'esprit, et elle se souvint soudain. Cela aurait dû l'alerter qu'il lui demande si son bras lui faisait toujours mal. Elle se rappela des trais tordus de Malefoy, l'observant pousser des hurlements de douleur sur le sol alors que sa tante lui gravait les mots à vif. Elle se rappela du pas qu'il avait fait et de la main qu'il avait tendue vers elle, avant que son père ne pose une main ferme sur son épaule et ne lui murmure: _« N'y pense même pas. »_

— C'est à cause de moi ! réalisa-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle sentit Malefoy se raidir non loin d'elle, et elle attendit qu'il réagisse, mais celui-ci resta silencieux. Hermione fit de même, digérant sa nouvelle découverte. Y-avait-il du bon en Drago Malefoy ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se posait la question. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais l'intelligence n'était pas toujours synonyme de bonté, et il l'avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois tout au long de leur scolarité. Mais ce comportement blessant et plein de préjudices n'était peut-être pas inné, et venait de la façon dont on l'avait éduqué. On lui avait toujours appris à mépriser les Nés Moldus et les gens moins fortunés que lui, et l'esprit d'un enfant se laissait facilement manipuler. La guerre lui avait peut-être donné une maturité qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais acquise sans le retour de Voldemort, sans avoir été contraint d'assassiner un homme pour assurer la protection de sa famille à seulement seize ans. Sans avoir dû regarder une fille qu'il avait, malgré toutes ses moqueries, toujours considéré comme innocente.

— Harry m'a dit un jour que tu ne l'auras pas fait. Pour Dumbledore, murmura-t-elle. C'est vrai ?

Elle patienta, observant une comète qui progressait silencieusement sous le plafond magique.

— Drago ? insista-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

— Comment tu m'as appelé ? fût sa seule réponse.

Ce n'était pas plein de haine, comme ça l'aurait été quelques années auparavant. Juste de la surprise.

— Je... commença-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom en sa présence. Fatiguée, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Je veux dire...

— Ce n'est rien, répondit-il, et elle put sentir dans sa voix le petit sourire en coin qu'il abordait dans l'obscurité. Elle l'entendit bouger, et elle savait qu'il s'était tourné de son côté, mais elle continua de fixer obstinément les constellations au-dessus d'elle, sentant le poids de son regard sur elle.

— C'est vrai que tu as jeté un sortilège d'amnésie à tes parents pour qu'ils ne se souviennent plus de toi ?

— Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Comment... comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

— Réponds à ma question.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne, répliqua-t-elle.

Il lâcha un petit rire, l'un de ceux qui avaient toujours eu le don d'agacer Hermione.

— Bonne nuit, Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton sec en se tournant sur le côté, dos à lui, pour couper court à la conversation.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle sentit des picotements dans sa nuque sous le poids de son regard, et tenta de les ignorer en fermant les yeux. Il finit par murmurer :

— Bonne nuit... il marqua une pause. Hermione.

Cette dernière rouvrit brusquement les yeux à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche du garçon qui l'avait tant méprisée, mais ne répondit pas. Elle mit longtemps à s'endormir, et lui aussi, car elle l'entendait s'agiter à la recherche de la position la plus confortable. Elle aussi se remit sur le dos, et une petite boule de gui lui tomba sur le front pour lui annoncer qu'il était une heure du matin. Elle fixa les étoiles du plafond magique en essayant d'oublier la présence de Malefoy à pas moins d'un mètre d'elle, et petit à petit ses paupières finirent par s'alourdir et elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Sa respiration devint plus profonde, plus lente et régulière, et elle demeura immobile. Elle avait fini par s'endormir; bien avant lui, qui ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil, et ce n'était sûrement pas à cause du matelas inconfortable. Il avait finit par accepter le fait qu'il passerait une nuit blanche et était plongé dans la contemplation de la voûte étoilée. Du coin de l'œil, il avait remarqué qu'elle aussi, avant de s'endormir, avait observé le ciel pendant au moins une demi-heure. Il soupira et tendit un bras sur le côté, sentant la limite du sortilège lui chatouiller le bout des doigts. Agacé, il s'assit sur son matelas, les mains entremêlées et les coudes sur les genoux.

— Pourquoi ce sortilège nous a-t-il choisis, Granger ? demanda-t-il à voix haute en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Profondément endormie, elle ne réagit pas.

— Il aurait pu nous laisser passer notre chemin… continua-t-il pour lui-même en regardant la plante qui flottait paisiblement au-dessus d'eux, fronçant un sourcil. Et nous ne nous serions plus jamais adressé la parole. Pourtant...

Il tourna la tête vers la Gryffondor endormie, les traits de son visage détendus lui donnant un air bien plus doux que celui sévère qu'elle tentait de garder éveillée.

— Nos destins ont toujours été entremêlés, Granger. Mais pas une seule fois ils se sont croisés. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire semblable à un soupir, et l'observa un instant, espérant peut-être qu'elle se réveillerait, mais elle ne fit que prendre une longue inspiration dans son sommeil. Drago cligna lentement des yeux, puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il la trouva d'abord si idiote qu'il secoua la tête comme un chien mouillé avant de jeter un coup d'œil au plafond magique, comme pour lui demander conseil, mais les nébuleuses et constellations se contentèrent de continuer de briller, comme si l'univers s'en fichait, comme s'il se moquait de lui.

Il hésita encore un instant et se mit debout sur ses pieds. Il essaya une énième fois de contourner le sortilège, sachant qu'il ne perdait rien, et constata que celui-ci faisait encore effet. Alors il soupira et mit un genou à terre près d'elle. Il écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux de son visage, et se pencha vers elle. Il marqua un arrêt alors que ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes et regarda ses paupières closes.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avant que sa bouche ne rencontre la sienne. Il n'exerça qu'une légère pression, avec le plus de délicatesse possible, espérant ne pas la réveiller.

Lorsqu'il éloigna son visage du sien, elle dormait toujours et il reprit son souffle avec étonnement, ne s'étant pas aperçu qu'il le retenait. Il se releva en regardant la branche de gui.

— J'espère que ça te suffira, dit-il à la plante avant de faire un pas en avant.

Puis un autre.

Puis un autre encore.

Un léger sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Ils étaient libres. Ça avait marché.

Il se retourna vers elle avec un vrai sourire triomphant, mais elle n'avait pas bougé, sa poitrine montant et descendant doucement sous la main qu'elle avait inconsciemment placée au-dessus, au rythme de sa respiration.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, bien déterminé à passer le reste de sa nuit bien au chaud dans son lit, mais s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte. Il pivota sur lui-même pour lancer un coup d'œil vers Hermione, qui d'ici n'était qu'une forme sombre sur le sol. C'était le fantôme du Moine Gras qui avait été chargé de les réveiller à six heures du matin, heure à laquelle le sortilège serait normalement rompu, et avant que les élèves n'arrivent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Qu'allait-elle dire en se réveillant seule dans la salle immense, découvrant qu'il l'avait abandonnée... pour la deuxième fois.

Il serra la mâchoire et poussa un grognement exaspéré, avant de revenir sur ses pas. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui, et ne pouvait donc pas la faire léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il pensait l'emmener, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait rentrer dans la Salle Commune –et encore moins dans le dortoir– des Gryffondor. Privé de magie, il allait donc devoir se comporter comme tout ce qu'il avait toujours appris à répugner : comme un Moldu.

Il songea que c'était n'importe quoi, qu'il n'avait qu'à la réveiller... Bien sur, ce fût à ce moment précis qu'elle poussa dans son sommeil un long soupir satisfait. Il leva les yeux au ciel et finit par s'accroupir près d'elle. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et un autre derrière son dos –par chance, elle était sur le dos et ce ne fût donc pas aussi compliqué qu'il ne l'imaginait– et la souleva de terre. Sa tête alla se lover dans le creux de son épaule et elle grommela quelque chose qu'il ne pût entendre, mais par miracle elle resta inconsciente.

Il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie en priant intérieurement pour que les escaliers ne fassent pas des siennes, car la jeune fille, même si elle n'était pas lourde, était susceptible de le devenir à la longue.

Par chance il fût épargné par les escaliers, et il se dirigeât en silence dans les couloirs vides et sombres jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où il fut accueilli par une Madame Pomfresh en robe de chambre.

— Monsieur Malefoy, que... par Merlin... Miss Granger… balbutia-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

— Elle va très bien, c'est juste ce satané de gui qui ne nous a pas laissés partir… expliqua-t-il.

— Oh, ils nous ont refait le coup du gui ensorcelé ?! s'exclama-t-elle si fort que Drago eut un mouvement de recul, pensant qu'elle allait réveiller la Gryffondor. Je croyais qu'ils s'étaient jurés de ne plus jamais recommencer, depuis la dernière fois… continua-t-elle d'une voix plus basse.

— La dernière fois ? demanda Drago.

— 1976, énonça-t-elle. Lily Evans et James Potter. Ils sont restés coincés presque aussi longtemps que vous !

Drago fût frappé d'une telle stupeur qu'il faillit lâcher Hermione.

— Les parents de Potter ?! s'étouffa-t-il.

— C'est exact, répondit-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre vers un lit de l'infirmerie. Sans cette branche de gui, l'Élu ne serait sans doute jamais venu au monde, raconta-t-elle en l'aidant à allonger Hermione, alors qu'il digérait l'information.

Elle passa la couverture au-dessus d'elle, puis attrapa fermement Drago par le bras, le traînant vers son bureau et loin d'Hermione à qui il jeta un dernier regard avant de passer la porte qu'elle ferma derrière lui.

— Maintenant, Monsieur Malefoy, commença-t-elle, étant donné que vous arrivez au beau milieu de la nuit avec votre camarade endormie dans les bras, vous comprendrez qu'il est de mon devoir de vous poser quelques petites questions.

Drago fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour émettre une protestation –il n'avait qu'une envie désormais, c'était de retrouver ses draps de soie verts– mais elle enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps d'objecter :

— Était-elle déjà endormie lorsque vous avez brisé le sortilège ?

— Oui, grogna Drago.

— Bien. Aviez-vous essayé de le briser lorsqu'elle était éveillée ?

— Oui, répéta-t-il.

— Sans succès ?

— De toute évidence.

— Alors pourquoi donc, à votre avis, cela a-t-il marché il y a quelques minutes ?

— Mais je n'en sais rien ! s'emporta-t-il.

— En êtes-vous certain ?

— Absolument ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire de toute façon, vous êtes l'infirmière !

Piquée au vif, Madame Pomfresh se leva brusquement, une main posée de chaque côté de son bureau, et rétorqua d'une voix forte :

— Il est de mon devoir, Monsieur Malefoy, de m'assurer de la santé et du bien-être des élèves ! Au cas où un accident du même type se reproduirait, j'ai besoin de toutes les informations possibles pour éviter aux futurs malheureux les mêmes troubles que vous et Miss Granger avez dû endurer !

— Eh bien interdisez l'utilisation de ce sortilège dans ce cas ! répliqua Drago avec mépris en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas rageur, la claquant derrière lui.

Il descendit vers les cachots, et retrouva enfin le dortoir des Serpentard, dans lequel il entra le plus discrètement possible avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller.


	4. Révélations

Hermione se souvenait vaguement d'avoir rêvé que son père l'avait portée dans ses bras jusqu'à son lit, comme lorsqu'elle s'endormait devant la télévision étant petite. Elle s'attendait presque à se réveiller dans sa chambre, et fut très surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle cligna des yeux et se remémora les événements de la nuit passée : Malefoy, le gui, le Plafond Magique, le sortilège... _Le sortilège !_

Elle se mit brutalement en position assise et regarda fébrilement autour d'elle, réalisant qu'elle n'était effectivement pas censée se trouver à l'infirmerie, mais sur un matelas au milieu de la Grande Salle.

— Ah, Miss Granger ! Vous êtes enfin réveillée ! s'exclama joyeusement Madame Pomfresh en l'apercevant alors qu'elle donnait une potion à un élève de première année couvert de boutons violets.

— Quelle heure est-il ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Où est Drago ? demanda précipitamment Hermione.

— Calmez-vous, lui commanda doucement l'infirmière en se dirigeant vers elle et en la forçant à s'adosser contre son oreiller. Tout va bien. Il est onze heures du matin, vous avez fait une belle grasse matinée. Monsieur Malefoy vous a déposée ici cette nuit, et est reparti aussitôt.

— Comment ça, _déposée_ ? s'étrangla Hermione. Comment a-t-il fait pour passer à travers le champ de force du sortilège ?

— C'est une très bonne question, vous lui demanderez, répondit Madame Pomfresh en débouchant une fiole de cristal noire dont Hermione ne pouvait distinguer le liquide, et en l'agitant sous son nez. Que sentez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et huma la potion, notant que celle-ci était pourvue d'une délicieuse odeur.

— Du cuir, de la menthe poivrée et... du pamplemousse, je crois. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna-t-elle alors que la petite femme, à son grand regret, rebouchait la fiole avec un léger sourire satisfait.

— De l'Amortentia, répondit-elle simplement.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione en haussant un sourcil. Ce n'est pas possible, la dernière fois que j'en ai respiré je sentais du parchemin, de l'herbe coupée et du dentifrice !

— Les choses sont comme les gens Miss Granger, elles changent. Il semblerait que quelque chose vous ait fait changer d'avis depuis, ou plutôt _quelqu'un_.

Hermione avala sa salive de travers et manqua de s'étouffer.

— Il faut que je lui parle, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque en s'extirpant de son lit encore tiède.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle portait toujours sa robe de bal, et que les seules chaussures dont elle disposait étaient sa paire d'escarpins blancs.

— Un Elfe de Maison les a ramenés cette nuit, précisa Madame Pomfresh en suivant le regard d'Hermione vers ses souliers.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, se sentant plus que coupable d'avoir participé à la peine d'un pauvre Elfe de Maison. Elle se promit de descendre aux cuisines pour le remercier, et enfila à contre cœur les chaussures à talons, ses pieds étant encore douloureux de la veille.

— Avez-vous besoin d'une potion contre les ampoules ? demanda Madame Pomfresh en la voyant grimacer. J'en ai toute une réserve en prévoyance du bal. Déjà une dizaine de jeunes filles sont déjà passées ce matin...

— Non merci, répondit Hermione en s'efforçant de sourire.

Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ses problèmes d'ampoules.

— Comme vous voudrez ! répondit l'infirmière en haussant les épaules et en s'éloignant.

Hermione s'étira et se leva avec précaution, gardant tant bien que mal son équilibre et tituba vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta en chemin lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet dans un miroir.

Les tissus de sa robe étaient froissés, ses cheveux ébouriffés avaient repris leur habituelle épaisseur et elle avait perdu ses jolies boucles. En plus de cela, elle avait une mine affreuse. De larges cernes bleutées soulignaient ses yeux noisette. Elle passa inutilement une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les coiffer et poussa un soupir résigné avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle, espérant y trouver un certain Serpentard.

Elle sentit le regard des élèves sur elle dès qu'elle passa la grande porte. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait autant d'élèves –il était onze heures !– mais apparemment ils avaient dû déplacer la fête dans leurs Salles Communes respectives, à en juger par leurs yeux vitreux et à la façon lente dont ils avalaient leur petit-déjeuner. Elle croisa le regard de Ron et Harry qui l'observaient avec les sourcils froncés, un mélange d'inquiétude et de surprise se peignant sur leurs visages fatigués. Elle déglutit et se tourna à contre-cœur vers la table des Serpentard.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le reconnaître –difficile de le rater, avec sa chevelure blonde et sa grande stature– et son cœur eut un raté lorsqu'elle aperçu dans son assiette une moitié de pamplemousse. Elle sera les poings et marcha d'un pas décidé en sa direction, ignorant les regards des Serpentard sur son passage.

— Malefoy, dit-elle une fois arrivée en face de lui. Il faut qu'on parle.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Granger, répondit-il de son habituelle voix traînante en levant à peine la tête vers elle.

— _Maintenant_, précisa-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

Il poussa un long soupir et leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Il marqua une courte pause avant de répondre :

— Granger. Retrouve Weasley et Potter. Mange quelque chose. Et par Merlin, met un gilet, tu trembles comme une feuille, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, dit-il en désignant d'un coup de menton ses épaules nues.

— Mais je n'ai pas faim ! Je veux juste savoir comment tu as fait pour–

— Eh bien moi, crois le ou non, j'ai faim, et j'aimerais bien pouvoir finir mon déjeuner tranquille, la coupa-t-il.

Hermione lâcha une plainte exaspérée et se dirigea vers la sortie, se sachant de trop mauvaise humeur pour pouvoir parler à Harry et Ron qui la regardèrent s'éloigner avec des yeux ronds.

Elle faillit trébucher dans les escaliers vers la tour de Gryffondor à cause de ses talons et les déchaussa avec colère, finissant son chemin jusqu'au dortoir des filles pieds-nus. Elle attrapa au hasard dans sa valise un pantalon et un long gilet tricoté à la main dans une épaisse laine beige, car en effet elle grelottait de froid, puis avec enfin une paire de chaussures décente, elle descendit au cinquième étage, vers la Salle de Bain des Préfets. Celle-ci était un avantage dont elle n'avait presque jamais profité malgré son poste, et maintenant semblait être le meilleur moment pour apprécier un bon bain à bulles. Elle fut ravie de trouver la salle inoccupée et remplit l'immense baignoire d'eau chaude, ouvrant au hasard quelques robinets qui firent couler différents liquides aux odeurs les plus délicieuses les unes que les autres.

Une fois la baignoire remplie, Hermione laissa tomber sa fine robe sur le sol et se glissa avec délice dans l'eau chaude. Elle finit par se détendre, et les odeurs des différents savons l'assommèrent quelque peu, elle était donc sur le point de s'assoupir lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit.

Elle sursauta et ramena précipitamment de la mousse vers elle, craignant de se retrouver face à face avec un autre élève, mais poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un hibou qui grattait à la fenêtre en face d'elle, fenêtre que l'on ne pouvait atteindre qu'en passant par la baignoire.

Elle nagea donc jusqu'à la vitre et l'ouvrit en frissonnant, car dehors la neige tombait à gros flocons, et le froid extérieur s'engouffrait par l'ouverture. Le majestueux hibou grand-duc lui tendit fièrement sa patte à laquelle avait été accroché un petit morceau de parchemin. Hermione le détacha avec précaution pour ne pas faire mal à l'animal qui s'envola aussitôt dans de grands battements d'ailes, une fois que le message fut tombé dans sa paume. Elle s'empressa de fermer la fenêtre et replongea un instant jusqu'à la nuque dans l'eau pour se réchauffer, puis elle s'essuya les mains sur une serviette non loin d'elle et déplia soigneusement le papier en évitant de le mouiller.

Un court message y avait été griffonné d'une écriture qui restait néanmoins fine et élégante:

_Rejoins-moi dans le parc à seize heures._

_D._

Pendant un instant, Hermione se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas de Dean Thomas qui voulait encore lui demander de l'aide en Herbologie, mais l'écriture de Dean était bien plus grossière et maladroite, et à sa connaissance, il ne possédait pas non plus de hibou grand-duc. Elle serra la mâchoire et froissa la note au creux de sa main humide, puis comme l'eau de son bain commençait sérieusement à refroidir, elle se rinça à l'eau claire et enfila ses vêtements.

Il n'était maintenant pas loin de treize heures, et elle commençait à avoir faim. Elle n'avait rien pu avaler le soir précédent et l'odeur de l'Armotencia en se réveillant lui avait coupé l'appétit, ainsi que le comportement exaspérant de Malefoy.

Elle se rendit donc encore une fois vers la Grande Salle, où quelques élèves qui avaient sûrement pris leur petit-déjeuner plus tôt que les autres prenaient tranquillement leur repas du midi. Elle fut heureuse d'apercevoir Neville et Ginny, et se dirigea vers eux d'un pas enthousiaste.

— Hermione ! s'exclama la rousse lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Neville qui sursauta et faillit renverser son jus de citrouille.

— Hermione ! répéta-t-il. Tu... tu vas bien ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix nerveuse qui voulait dire qu'il savait tout.

— Ça va, répondit-elle simplement. Enfin, j'ai eu une longue nuit, mais...

Elle se tortilla nerveusement les doigts.

— Mais quoi ? insista Ginny en arquant un sourcil.

— Disons que Malefoy a... mûri, éluda-t-elle en se servant quelques pommes de terre et une tranche de rôti.

— ... Mûri ? répéta Ginny, en levant son autre sourcil.

Hermione l'ignora et avala une bouchée de viande.

— Est-ce qu'au moins il embrasse bien ? demanda soudain Ginny.

Hermione s'étouffa et Neville avala de travers, obligeant cette dernière à lui tapoter le dos pour qu'il puisse parvenir à nouveau à respirer, sous les éclats de rire de Ginny.

— Alors ? persista-t-elle pourtant une fois que le garçon fut certain d'avoir retrouvé l'usage de ses poumons.

— Enfin Ginny ! C'est Malefoy ! répondit Hermione, prise au dépourvu.

— Justement ! Renchérit son amie.

— Je... je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas… balbutia-t-elle. Ginny, j'étais bien trop occupée à m'inquiéter à propos d'autre chose ! se ressaisit-elle.

— Mais pourtant le sort a été défait pendant la nuit, répondit Ginny. Toute l'école est au courant, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression atterrée d'Hermione. Vous avez bien dû vous embrasser une deuxième fois pour que ça marche.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione en haussant les épaules. Je me suis endormie dans la Grande Salle. Je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie.

— Oh, le fourbe ! s'exclama Ginny.

— Tu sais, dit Hermione, il aurait très bien pu me laisser là. Au lieu de ça, il m'a sûrement portée à bout de bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

— Eh ben. Sacré gain de maturité, tu peux le dire. Avant, il ne t'aurait même pas touchée, remarqua Ginny. Là, en l'espace que quelques heures, non seulement il t'a embrassée, mais il s'est même donné du mal pour toi. On pourrait presque penser que...

— Penser que quoi ? s'enquit Hermione.

— Qu'il ne te détestait pas autant qu'il le laissait croire.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers son assiette d'un air confus.

— Tu sais ce que Trelawney a prédit ce matin ? demanda Ginny.

— La mort imminente d'Harry ? devina Hermione avec ironie, secrètement ravie du changement soudain de sujet.

— Non ! rit Ginny. Elle a dit que _« le lion et le serpent seraient à nouveau réunis »_, en regardant dans les feuilles de thé.

Ginny avait dit cela d'une voix très calme, en regardant fixement Hermione qui s'immobilisa un instant, avant de soupirer :

— Tu ne crois tout de même pas à ces bêtises, Ginny...

— Je suppose que je ne le saurais jamais... répondit celle-ci d'une voix lointaine.

Hermione se concentra sur son assiette et Neville vint à son secours en questionnant Ginny sur l'avancée de son parchemin sur les Brotucs. Elle termina de manger en silence, et passa les deux heures suivantes dans la Salle Commune, près de la cheminée, plongée dans un roman de son auteur Moldue préférée, Jane Austen. Malheureusement, le roman qu'elle était en train de lire, Orgueil &amp; Préjugés, lui donna inexplicablement une désagréable impression de déjà-vu.

Aux alentours de seize heures, elle posa son livre, enfila son long et épais gilet et s'entoura d'une grosse écharpe en laine, avant de descendre pour rejoindre Malefoy dans le parc. _Le parc,_ pensa-t-elle. Il n'aurait pas pu être un tantinet plus précis ? Le parc de Poudlard était immense. Comment pourrait-elle le trouver sans plus d'indications ? Était-ce encore une blague ? Malefoy avait-il retrouvé ses vieilles habitudes ?

En chemin, elle tomba par hasard sur Ron et Harry, qui revenaient d'un entraînement de Quidditch.

— Hermione ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Ron en la voyant ainsi emmitouflée.

— Tu vas bien ? ajouta Harry. Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette ce matin. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est Malefoy ?

— Non ! répondit Hermione en secouant la tête. Je vais juste... rendre visite à Hagrid, mentit-elle, craignant leur réaction si elle leur annonçait qu'elle allait en fait retrouver un ancien Mangemort qui avait passé plusieurs années à la tyranniser.

— Mince, grogna Ron. C'est vrai qu'on est pas beaucoup allé le voir ces temps-ci...

Une vague de culpabilité submergea Hermione à cette remarque, et elle se promit de réellement passer dire bonjour à Hagrid après s'être expliquée avec Malefoy, histoire de soulager sa conscience d'un mensonge trop lourd.

— On pourrait venir avec toi… proposa Harry d'une voix hésitante, visiblement peu enthousiaste à l'idée de remettre le nez dehors.

— _Non !_ s'écria Hermione, peut-être un peu trop précipitamment. Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en voyant le brun lever les sourcils, mais, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous êtes sales, et vous avez complètement l'air gelés...

— La tempête de neige s'est arrêtée en même temps que l'entraînement, ronchonna Ron en s'appuyant sur le manche de son balai.

Hermione, qui avait passé presque une demie-heure à regarder la neige tomber plutôt que de se concentrer sur son livre quelques instants plus tôt, hocha la tête.

— J'expliquerais à Hagrid pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu venir. Il comprendra, les rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— D'accord, approuva Harry. A tout à l'heure alors ! ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

— A tout à l'heure ! répéta Hermione en les contournant. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement et se dirigea vers le parc, la gorge serrée.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle franchit la grande porte pour enfin arriver dans le parc, ses yeux mirent plusieurs secondes à s'accoutumer à la lumière étincelante qui rayonnait à l'extérieur. La neige avait bel et bien cessé de tomber, mais celle-ci avait recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche chaque parcelle du vaste terrain. Hermione se blottit un peu plus dans son épais gilet de laine, ne laissant dépasser de ses manches que le bout de ses doigts, et fit un pas dans la neige. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque son pied s'enfonça dans plusieurs centimètres de poudreuse qui crissa sous son poids –elle avait toujours aimé la neige– et avança en contemplant la beauté du paysage.

Les arbres étaient recouverts de neige, et leurs branches étaient dotées de stalactites qui scintillaient à la lumière. Le Lac Noir était également gelé, et elle se rendit compte avec émerveillement que le parc de Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

— Alors Granger, on profite de la vue ? demanda soudain une voix traînante familière à ses oreilles.

Hermione sursauta si brusquement qu'elle faillit glisser dans la neige et perdre l'équilibre, et elle serait très sûrement tombée si Malefoy ne lui avait pas attrapé un bras pour la maintenir debout.

— Bon sang, Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que celui-ci l'aidait à se redresser.

— Si tu regardais autour de toi au lieu de rêvasser, on en serait pas là Granger !

— Et si tu avais été un peu moins vague dans ton mot, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'errer dans le parc sans destination précise ! répliqua-t-elle en retrouvant son équilibre en s'accrochant au col de son long manteau noir.

Drago se contenta de la fixer avec amusement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en le lâchant et en faisant un pas en arrière.

— Tu es venue, déclara-t-il avec son habituel sourire en coin.

Hermione soupira.

— Oui, je suis venue Malefoy. Je suis venue parce que je pense que tu me dois au moins quelques explications, si ce n'est pas trop te demander.

— Il n'y a rien à dire, Granger, répondit-il d'une voix froide, toute trace de sourire à présent effacée de son visage. Le sortilège a été rompu. On a été libérés. C'est tout ce qui compte...

— Mais j'ai le droit de savoir comment !

— Tu es intelligente, non ? s'emporta-t-il. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de briser ce foutu enchantement avant l'heure !

Hermione se contenta de se mordre la lèvre.

— Dis le moi, Malefoy. Je veux t'entendre le dire.

Il poussa un grognement, puis grommela dans sa barbe :

— Je t'ai embrassée.

Hermione inspira lentement ; et s'adossa au tronc humide de l'arbre à côté d'eux.

— Je ne comprends pas, finit-elle par admettre. On a essayé, au tout début. Ça n'a pas marché. Pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait marché quelques heures plus tard ?

— Peut-être que c'était parce que tu étais inconsciente...

— Non, éluda Hermione, un sortilège aussi puissant ne se limite pas à la conscience d'une personne, justement, il va bien au-delà...

Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant quelque chose, un élément déclencheur qui aurait pu faire en sorte que le sortilège accepterait ce baiser plutôt que l'autre. Soudain, les paroles de Ginny résonnèrent dans sa tête. _On pourrait presque penser qu'il ne te détestait pas autant qu'il le laissait croire._

— Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu es _sûr_ que le fait que l'on se retrouve tous les deux sous ce gui, à ce moment exact, était vraiment une coïncidence ?

Drago serra brusquement la mâchoire et la regarda d'un air stupéfait, qu'elle lui rendit en entre-ouvrant la bouche avec hébétude.

— Tu l'as fait exprès ! l'accusa-t-elle, frappée de stupeur.

— Granger–

— Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment détestée, pas vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tout ce temps, toutes ces insultes... C'était du bluff ! Parce que j'étais amie avec Ron et Harry, parce que j'étais à Gryffondor, parce que j'étais Née Moldue... Parce que j'étais la _seule chose_ qui t'étais inaccessible ! La seule chose que l'argent, ou le statut de ton père ne pouvait pas acheter !

Hermione porta la main à son front, les yeux écarquillés par la réalisation de cette vérité qui soudain prenait tout son sens.

— Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle enfin en levant les yeux vers lui.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi la haine ?_

Il la fixa d'un regard impénétrable pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de répondre, renonçant à nier :

— C'était plus facile.

— Évidemment, répondit-elle d'un ton amer en appuyant l'arrière de sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre et en fermant les paupières.

C'était en effet la nature du Serpentard de choisir la facilité, comme c'était la nature de l'homme de désirer ce qui lui était interdit.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, Hermione laissant entrer l'air hivernale, frais et pur, dans ses poumons, puis elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et rompre le silence :

— Donc quand tu m'as vue toute seule sous cette branche de gui, tu t'es dit que c'était le seul moyen de savoir, comprit-elle.

— Ça valait le coup, répondit-il.

Hermione tourna doucement la tête vers lui et le considéra d'un air chamboulé.

— Si c'était à refaire je le referais, Granger, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione resta muette et continua de le dévisager avec un regard bouleversé.

— Enfin peu importe, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules devant son manque de réaction. C'est terminé maintenant, ajouta-t-il en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione laissa échapper un faible sanglot en faisant un pas précipité vers lui et passa brusquement ses bras autour de son cou.

Drago resta immobile, le souffle coupé. Il l'avait souvent vue enlacer Potter de cette manière, mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'un jour ce soit lui. Elle le serra un peu plus fort, son menton posé sur son épaule alors qu'il était légèrement courbé et qu'elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, puis il finit par se souvenir de la façon dont le balafré passait ses bras autour d'elle et l'imita doucement. Sa compassion était plus forte que sa rancœur, et ce fut comme si elle absorbait chaque once de désespoir qui l'avait envahi durant l'année précédente. Mis à part sa mère, Hermione devinait que Drago n'avait pas dû connaître de nombreuses formes d'affection jusqu'à maintenant. En effet, à part ses discours sur la supériorité de son sang, le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la répugnance pour les Moldus, son père n'avait transmis à Drago que sa haine et sa violence. Bien sur, il avait reçu l'adoration de nombreuses filles, à commencer par Pansy Parkinson, mais ce n'était jamais celles qui comptaient réellement, elle le comprenait désormais.

Lentement, il la pressa un peu plus fort contre lui, et alla jusqu'à se pencher pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux. Hermione inspira profondément avant de le lâcher, et une odeur de menthe poivrée vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle se rappela soudain de la raison pour laquelle elle s'était précipitée sur Malefoy le matin même.

L'Amortencia.

Elle se sentit rougir alors que Drago scannait son visage d'un regard indescriptible.

— Malefoy, je crois que... je crois que Madame Pomfresh savait ce qui allait se passer, murmura-t-elle.

— Je le crois aussi, répondit-il.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle en levant ses yeux chocolat vers lui. Toi aussi elle t'a fait sentir de l'Amortencia ?

— Quoi ? Non ! Elle m'a expliqué que c'était déjà arrivé. Avec les parents de Potter.

La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha et elle le regarda en clignant des yeux.

— T-tu veux dire que les parents d'Harry se sont aussi retrouvés bloqués plus longtemps que prévu sous du gui ensorcelé ? bégaya-t-elle.

— Apparemment. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, je veux dire, ils étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor, non ?

— Ils se détestaient ! s'exclama Hermione. Enfin, sa mère détestait son père, mais elle ne le détestait pas vraiment... c'est compliqué, soupira-t-elle.

Drago leva un sourcil mais ne posa pas plus de questions, au grand soulagement d'Hermione, mais celui-ci fut de courte durée car il enchaîna sur un sujet encore plus sensible.

— Attends une seconde, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par _"Toi aussi elle t'a fait sentir de l'Amortencia"_ ?

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté avant d'expliquer en regardant ses pieds :

— Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée, elle... elle m'a fait sentir de l'Amortencia, dit-elle en un murmure.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sentais ?

— Je... je ne... c'était bizarre… bafouilla-t-elle en sentant une chaleur monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'un sourire satisfait commençait à se former sur le visage du garçon qui commençait vaguement à comprendre où cela menait.

— Peu importe, coupa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les ces guis n'ont pas été placés là par hasard, Malefoy.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tu es toujours Préfet, non ? demanda-t-elle. Tu étais là au début de l'année, quand McGonagall nous a fait son petit discours dans son bureau. Elle a été très claire, elle voulait la paix entre les Maisons.

— Et alors ?

— Alors, ils espéraient sans doute que deux personnes de Gryffondor et Serpentard se retrouveraient sous le gui ce soir-là, même si ceux-là avaient des différents, comme Lily Evans et James Potter des années auparavant, expliqua-t-elle.

— La meilleure amie et l'Elu et le Mangemort, comprit Drago en hochant la tête. Jackpot. Maintenant, reste à savoir si ça a vraiment marché.

— Comment ça ?

— Qu'est-ce que sentait l'Amortencia, Granger ?

Hermione se renfrogna et ferma ses bras autour d'elle en position défensive.

— Granger, insista-t-il devant sa moue obstinée.

— Toi ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement en laissant tomber ses bras le long de ses flancs. Elle sentait toi, Malefoy !

Cette fois, ce fut un large sourire qui illumina le visage de Drago, différents de tous ses rictus séducteurs ou narquois. Un vrai sourire, qui laissait dévoiler une rangée de dents aussi blanches que la neige autour d'eux.

— Tant mieux, dit-il.

Hermione eut un petit rire sarcastique avant de le regarder en penchant la tête sur le côté, avec elle aussi un léger sourire, cette fois plus timide et plus doux, dénué de toute ironie. Réel.

A ce moment, elle sentit quelque chose tomber sur le haut de sa tête et leva la main pour l'enlever de ses cheveux, mais Drago fut plus rapide qu'elle. Elle regarda ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et découvrit une petite bille blanchâtre vaguement familière.

— Est-ce que c'est... commença-t-elle en levant la tête vers l'arbre.

— Du gui, finit Malefoy en l'imitant.

En effet, sur une branche au-dessus d'eux, pendait une pousse de gui presque entièrement recouverte de neige.

— Ça devient une habitude, commenta-t-il.

— Heureusement qu'il n'est pas ensorcelé cette fois, remarqua-t-elle avec soulagement.

— Oui, répondit Drago d'une voix lointaine. Mais il parait que ça porte malheur de briser les traditions, ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention sur elle.

— Tu ne respectes jamais les traditions, Malefoy.

— Je vais faire une exception pour celle-ci, répondit-il en se penchant vers elle.

* * *

**_NDA: ew, qu'est-ce que c'est guimauve. Je suis sincèrement désolée, vous vous attendiez peut-être à quelque chose de plus dramatique, mais vraiment, cette fanfiction n'était au départ qu'un petit One-Shot tout mignon que j'ai divisé en plusieurs chapitres à cause de sa longueur !_**

**_Un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir, vraiment._**

**_Je vous embrasse, et j'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances ! :)_**


End file.
